1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the care and treatment of the hair, and in particular to a digital hair iron for styling, curling, flattening, and/or straightening hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has long been a desire to style, flatten curl, and/or straighten hair. Prior hair irons are generally known.